<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sticky Situation: Overlooked by megamatt09</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916963">Sticky Situation: Overlooked</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09'>megamatt09</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Comicverse)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Body Worship, Cock Worship, Come Swallowing, F/M, Multi, Office Sex, Shameless Smut, Threesome - F/F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:49:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27916963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/megamatt09/pseuds/megamatt09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Liz and Betty show Peter that they should not be overlooked in favor of MJ, Gwen, Felicia, and his other lovers. First posted as a bonus smut scene on my blog on December 6th, 2020.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Betty Brant/Peter Parker, Liz Allan/Peter Parker, Peter Parker/Liz Allan/Betty Brant</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Sticky Situation [33]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1861300</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sticky Situation: Overlooked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Overlooked(Betty Brant and Liz Allan)-Sticky Situation Blog Exclusive Smut. </b>
  <br/>
  <b></b>
</p><hr/><p><b><br/></b>In the backroom of the Daily Bugle, Peter Parker groaned as the gorgeous woman on her knees brought his cock all the way into the back of her throat. Liz Allan decided to surprise Peter at work and by surprise him, jump him, drag him into the nearest room and tease him until his cock was hard. She wore a super tight and short mini-skirt and a black blouse which had several of the buttons ripped open. Peter saw Liz’s generous cleavage which fueled his cock.<br/><br/>“Damn it, Liz, you’re going to get me fired.”<br/><br/>A look of faux innocence spread over the cheerleader’s face. Liz drove her mouth down onto him. The cock hungry high school student just pressed her lips all the way down onto Peter’s phallus as it drove further into the back of her throat. Peter edged his cock down into her throat and made Liz moan very vigorously all around him. Peter knew precisely what was going to happen and there would be no way to stop it.<br/><br/>Liz swallowed his cum the second it fired into her mouth. She bounced with the same energy which rallied the Midtown High Football team to victory.<br/><br/>She rose up and swallowed his cum. Liz ran her hands down Peter’s prick and licked it a couple more times. She rose up slowly.<br/><br/>“Well, well, what do we have here?”<br/><br/>Betty Brant slipped into the room. It would a lot less damning if Liz did not have Peter’s cock firmly grasped in her hand.<br/><br/>“Betty, it’s not what it looks like.”<br/><br/>“Looks like you were getting a backroom blowie,” Betty said with a smile.<br/><br/>“Okay, fine, it’s exactly what it looks like,” Peter said.<br/><br/>Betty looked at Peter Parker’s cock for a few seconds. She undid the first couple of buttons of her blouse and slid up her skirt to show Peter his stockings. A grinning Liz looked at Betty and she walked over. Betty placed her hand on Peter’s shoulder and looked him in the eye.<br/><br/>“Mr. Jameson’s getting his physical, getting his blood pressure checked,” Betty Brant said.<br/><br/>Oh, Peter was not going to touch that situation. Although Betty eased down his body and is going to touch his cock.<br/><br/>“I won’t blow the whistle on you, providing you let me have a little fun,” Betty said. “If that’s okay with you, Liz.”<br/><br/>“Well, I do like watching Peter fuck other women,” Liz said with a long stroke of his cock. “Mary Jane and Gwen, all of the times where I’ve hid in the closet and masturbated myself while Peter pounded their brains out. I’ve lost count by now, you know.”<br/><br/>Getting a chance at the lovely Ms. Betty Brant was not something Peter would pass up. The reporter leaned in and licked her lips before Peter pulled her in and kissed her vigorously. Betty guided Peter’s hand down to her backside and Peter squeezed her ass.<br/><br/>A soft sigh erupted from Betty’s body. Peter’s exploring hands touched her on all of the right place. One hand cupped her ass and squeezed it tight. The other one moved up her leg and played with her. Betty’s blouse came up to reveal the black bra which covered her breasts.<br/><br/>“I want you to bend me over the copier and do to me what you planned to do to Ms. Allan,” Betty breathed.<br/><br/>Liz practically drooled at the sight of Peter bending Betty over. Her skilled stud of a boyfriend bent Betty over and spread her legs apart. He was a machine who could go on all night. Liz hated the fact she wasted so much of her prime high school years with Football players and their two pumps and snore action.<br/><br/>Making up for it now. Betty’s eyes went wide as Peter lowered his cock into her needy slit. He grabbed her tight and worked into her.<br/><br/>“Damn, it’s so big!” Betty yelled. “If I knew you were packing something like this, I would….”<br/><br/>“That’s only half of it, Ms. Brant,” Peter teased her.<br/><br/>Betty would have let out an “oh God”, had she been able to string any words together. The handsome hunk slid deep inside of her body. Betty’s cheek pressed against the top of the old copier as Peter guided himself all the way into her body and rocked her so hard.<br/><br/>The tight pussy of Betty Brant clamped down onto Peter’s organ. She was uncannily hungry and ready to receive him. Peter played with her breasts and moved down to squeeze her ass.<br/><br/>The view of Liz sitting on the edge of the copy machine, legs spread, and her pussy lips bared only brought Peter deeper inside of Betty’s body. Peter lined up his fingers to Liz and slid all of the body.<br/><br/>Betty Brant saw stars. She never came first before, so this was a special moment. Peter leaned up. The handsome high school senior plowed deep into Betty’s warm pussy and rocked her body with multiple thrusts. He knew all of the right spots to touch and to get her off.<br/><br/>“Peter,” Betty breathed out. “Give me more.”<br/><br/>“Taste what you’re doing to my girlfriend,” Peter breathed in her ear.<br/><br/>Three cum soaked fingers jammed into Betty’s mouth. Betty tasted Liz’s honey and wanted more of it. Peter rocked deep into her and kissed down her neck. Peter leaned into her so deep and fucked Betty so hard she was almost screaming for more. She vigorously sucked his fingers and whined in disappointment when they were completely clean.<br/><br/>“Looks like she wants some from the source,” Liz said.<br/><br/>Liz pulled her breast out of her top and squeezed it. Her legs spread and Betty dove down between her warm lips. She sucked on them, very hard and very vigorously.<br/><br/>One gorgeous babe ate another out. And Peter was plowing deep into Betty as she used her tongue in Liz’s pussy. Betty squeezed his cock so hard. Her warm tight walls threatened to bring Peter to a very intense conclusion for him if he was not careful. His balls swung against her.<br/><br/>“Looks like I’m going to cum right on time, Ms. Brant.”<br/><br/>“Hope you’re on the pill!” Liz sang.<br/><br/>Betty wouldn’t have had Peter pull out even if she was not prepared. The thought of being knocked off in some seedy office encounter made Betty clench around him. Oh, perhaps next time, she would forget. But, this time, Betty would just lean into the fantasy of this well-hung stud pumping her womb full of his powerful seed.<br/><br/>Suddenly, Peter bottomed out in Betty and came inside of her. Liz came all over Betty’s face at the sight of her boyfriend fucking another woman so utterly. Peter kept pumping into Betty, and pumped her full of so much cum, she looked like she was nine months pregnant.<br/><br/>“Another bitch gets a little bit of the Parker luck rubbed up on them,” Liz said.<br/><br/>Liz crawled over to Peter and lined her tongue up against Peter’s prick. She licked the drippings of Betty Brant off of Peter and hummed a delightful tune when she deep throated Peter for a moment to inhale the combined sensation.<br/><br/>A fucked senseless Betty rolled over and rubbed her stomach. Peter prevented her from sliding out onto the floor. He took Liz by the hand.<br/><br/>“So, my little Nympho, are you ready to ride?”<br/><br/>“You know it, babe,” Liz said with a smile. “I love your cock. I love you. I’m a bitch and…..”<br/><br/>Liz wrapped her arms and legs around Peter and leaned in to purr seductively in his ear.<br/><br/>“And bitches love Spider-Man.”<br/><br/>The gorgeous cheerleader drove her pussy down onto Peter’s thick cock and bounced aggressively on him. Her boyfriend touched her and she loved how his sticky fingers worshipped her breasts. Liz’s pussy was practically ravenous and hungered for what Peter had to her.<br/><br/>Liz did the splits practically on his cock when she rode him. Her hot, flexible body contorted and took Peter into her warm depths good and deep. All while Peter touch and kissed her dark, caramel breasts when they bounced in front of his face. The hot woman went into overdrive.<br/><br/>“Oh, Petey, we’re both going to be so sticky at tonight!” Liz moaned in his ear.<br/><br/>Peter was down with that. He watched as Liz’s bounced on him as quick as humanly possible. She slapped her thighs down and moaned, the faster she rocked onto him. Peter knew precisely all of the ways to drive a person mad and Liz was being driven mad by his touch.<br/><br/>The two worked together. Closer to the breaking point. Closer to that moment of explosion. Betty tightened around Peter’s prick and squeezed him to moan sensually in his ear. She rocked down and let out a very intense cry when she came all over his prick to flood him from the tip of his cock all the way down to the base.<br/><br/>“Your turn,” Liz said.<br/><br/>“One more time,” Peter said.  “Damn, Liz, it’s so good.”<br/><br/>Liz pumped Peter’s organ and finally, the two came together. She threw her head back and bit down onto Peter’s shoulder to prevent anyone else from hearing her. While they had tested their luck today, someone they could not buy off with sex could walk through that door.<br/><br/>Peter groaned and pumped his cum deep into Liz’s body.<br/><br/>“One of these days, I’m going to take out that implant you gave me and surprise you,” Liz breathed.<br/><br/>“College first.”<br/><br/>Oh, Liz knew and it was thanks to Peter’s tutoring and his incentives why she was even going to college in the first place. Liz pumped him until her body had been filled with cum.<br/><br/>Two gorgeous, cum stuffed babes surrounded Peter on either side. Liz sucked Betty’s tits for a glorious visual which<br/><br/>“Love you,” Peter said.<br/><br/>Liz smiled. They should really leave, because someone was pound to be concerned of Peter and Betty not being around. While Liz’s brain said one thing, her pussy screamed another so loudly. It did not help how Peter clung to her clit and sent pleasure bolts through her body.<br/><br/>Perhaps they could chance a little bit more fun.<br/><b>End.</b></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>